


Wasting time

by Insecure_Session



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluffy as fuck, mehndi, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/pseuds/Insecure_Session
Summary: Chloe convinces Nadine to have some mehndi to kill some spare time they have on a particular mission.





	Wasting time

"Chloe this is a waste of time."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Because-

"What else could we be doing now?"

"Well..I don't know! Training, preparing?"

"We've literally done that 3 times now, and I saw you do it one more time because you weren't 100% sure about my judgment so done."

"Fine, but drawing patterns on our hands with this stuff?"

"Mehndi, and Nadine, love. Remember what I said about 'relaxing' and 'living longer'?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

A short comfortable silence began but Nadine wanted the last word.

"...It smells funny."

"So do you but I still enjoy your company."

Nadine chuckles and shoves Chloe with her foot lightly.

"Hey now, careful, you'll mess up the pattern."

Nadine rolled her eyes but watched as Chloe kept hers focused on Nadine's hand and the pattern showed on her phone. The pattern itself was beautiful and gave Nadine a strange sort of foreign feeling, given she's never even seen this before let alone have it on her. But that wasn't the most foreign feeling she was having.

The warmth and touch of Chloe's hands on her own gave her a tingly sensation in her stomach, it was as cliche as it sounded and God did Nadine hate how accurate the cliche was, feeling like a dumb school girl fawning over some stupid boy. Except instead of a stupid boy it was Chloe Frazer. 

Brash, selfish, untrustworthy, thieving, beautiful, smart, wonderful Chloe Frazer.

'Danmit.'

Nadine knew she'd fallen and she knew she couldn't act upon it. They were partners. But what did that mean? The term partner could mean so much: friends, colleagues, lovers? It killed Nadine and drove her insane to ponder this. But at the same time there was nothing else she could think about, well that and how many guns they were taking with them on a job but that's beside the point.

Because right now they weren't on a battlefield shooting at some goons, falling over cliffs and cheating death for some treasure. No this was much more dangerous, this was feelings and intimacy. Something Nadine was never really trained for, then again neither of them were.

Still Nadine watched Chloe's face, savouring its beauty, the way how strands of hair would flick over her face no matter what she did and how it'd tickle her nose, making it crinkle before she'd put it back in place only for the process to repeat itself. God had she fallen hard this time.

"And done. Tadahh." 

Chloe's rather proud voice wrenched Nadine back to reality and after inspecting her hands even Nadine would admit, it was beautiful. Looking back up at Chloe's beaming face.

'Beautiful indeed.'

"Alright, now do mine." She demanded, putting her hands out grinning.

"What? No way I can't draw, plus doesn't this need to dry?"

"Oh sure you can, besides its not really drawing. But you do have a fair point actually. Forgot that this stuff has to dry for like 6 hours."

"6 hours?!"

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that? Oops."

She was such a cheeky shit, but Nadine was still smiling.

"Okay how about this, I'll scroll through all these patterns and you can pick the one you want to do. As for actually drawing it as long as you don't stretch your hand too much it'll be fine, besides your right hand is drying a little bit."

"Alright."

Chloe then held out her pink Sony phone on Google images and nadine gently scrolled through them all. They all looked complicated and too extravagant, Nadine kept scrolling. Not to find something she felt she could actually replicate so that it'd be decent, okay maybe a little bit of that but also she was looking for something that would suit Chloe, a pattern that was her. Nadine had been scrolling for a while until she had found it. It wasn't perfect, but neither was Chloe which is what made it perfect. 

It had two detailed pattern chambers from the sides of the wrists to the ring finger covering it in a leaf like pattern. Nadine didn't know why specifically but this matched Chloe for some reason.

"Found one?" Chloe inquired curiously taking a look at it, Nadine nodded and hummed in response.

"A Bit simple, but it is beautiful in its own way. Or did you pick it because it's easier?" She teased, a shit eating grin lighting up her face.

"I could've chosen a much easier one than that, I just thought it suited you was all."

"Oh how kind of you, I think I might cry." She laughed, setting the phone in front of Nadine and putting her left hand out first on a piece of tissue to not ruin the hotel's carpet.

Nadine gingerly took her hand in her own, careful not to ruin her own mehndi and picked up the pen then started to draw the pattern. She focused intensely to not mess it up, given Nadine isn't the most artistic person in the world, but for Chloe she would try. Besides it wasn't that bad, except it was because she had to keep the right amount of pressure on the stupid pen thing and ended up making some messy blobs on her hand along the way, she hoped Chloe wouldn't notice. 

But when Nadine looked up at Chloe she had only then realised how godanm close she had gotten, their foreheads nearly touching, her breath, she could feel it on her lips. She was so close.

Nadine was caught off guard and accidentally squeezed the pen mid pattern, now there was just a big ugly blob in the middle of her left ring finger. 

Nadine mumbled a quick apology but she didn't think Chloe heard her and if she did she just nodded barely. Now she was just watching Nadine trying to fix her mess by spreading it out on the finger.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She had uttered in a hushed tone, like it was just them in the world.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, brings in a bit of you into it."

They both chuckled at that, but Chloe didn't move away. It took Nadine everything she had to keep the lines straight given how much she was shaking. She was shaking.

'Danmit Ross. Get a grip.'

The time went by in silence, nothing except their breaths mingling, soft and steady. 

"Finished." Nadine breathed, relieved. But then why were there hands still touching?

It took another whole second for that to register between them. But then Chloe got up.

"Why thank you. It's beautiful... In addition, see now it's time to sleep and our hands are pretty, so no time wasted." She mused, stretching her legs. Nadine hadn't noticed the pins and needles in her feet until now. Still she got up too and chuckled as she replied.

"Right, and how are we supposed to lie perfectly still and not smudge these whilst we sleep?"

"Well you never move in your sleep anyways, like at all so I know you'll be fine."

How did she know how Nadine slept?

"Ja? Well you toss and turn in your sleep constantly. So if you still have that on in the morning it'd be a minor miracle."

"Miracles can happen."

"Right well I'll believe it when I see it." 

Nadine was constantly staring at a miracle.

"Willing to bet?"

"Your money you're losing."

"Nah I have some pretty strong feelings for this one."

"Ahuh, really?"

"Well the person who made it is a miracle so must be passed down." 

Her otherwise joking tone changed. She sounded genuine.

Nadine spun around, pure shock on her face but Chloe was already on her bed, back facing Nadine.

"Well goodnight!"

"Ja...goodnight."

Nadine felt lightheaded but she couldn't sleep a wink that night, that tingling in her stomach only got more intense as the night went on. 

And so did Chloe's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
